The present invention is concerned with coasters, and in particular, coasters that can be utilized for a significant period of time with a drinking cup therein which facilitates removal of liquid droplets which condense on the side of the drinking cup.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 91,501 shows a coaster having ribbed sections in the design of a star. The rib sections emanate from the periphery of the circular coaster and dwell towards the center. The center portion is a locale for insertion of the bottom of a cup.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 132,808 shows a pitcher holder with a singular set of ribs emanating from the circular periphery of the holder towards the center.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 158,981 teaches a coaster or similar design where the supporting ribs do not touch the periphery nor extend directly into the center of the coaster.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 254,384 shows a combined coaster and cover where a plurality of ribs are shown, all of which extend equidistant from the circumference of the coaster towards the center.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,915,214 teaches a combination ash receiver and beverage container support. Note that the ribs do extend from the periphery of the support towards the center. There are dissimilar distances from the ribs 2, dissimilar to the extent that they have different lengths from the periphery towards the center. Note FIGS. 2 and 3 indicate that the ribs are webs or flanges 3 which have their upper edges sloping inwardly of the compartment from the inner wall 5.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,981,627 teaches a coaster where the ribs do not touch the exterior circular wall 8. The coasters do appear to be stackable.
U.S. Pat. 2,206,694 teaches a flowerpot saucer with a variety of short ribs 8, 9, and 10 tapered in vertical thickness from their ends nearr the center of the saucer towards the outer ends as shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,664 teaches an anti-drip saucer for coffee cups, has a center disk-like base formed inwardly with the lower inner edges of the collar and a plurality of ribs projecting upwardly from the base and terminating below the upper edge of the collar for supporting the lower edge of the coffee cup.
Each of the prior art references suffer from the capability of having a coster which would facilitate the removal of condensed droplets on the drinking cup. Further, the coaster of the present invention permits the utilization of a drinking cup with condensed droplets thereon for a significant period of time without sufficent overflowing of the condensation in the coaster.